FIG. 6 illustrates a trailer 400, a very well-known type of equipment, that allows objects to be easily transported in a convenient manner. A trailer may be comprised, for example, of a metallic frame made from a material such as steel or aluminum. A trailer has wheels that extend from the frame and that allow the trailer to be rolled. Some trailers include a trailer floor 402 which is typically flat and which is able to support various cargo such as small vehicles. Exemplary small vehicles which may be transported on a trailer include a tractor and a ride-on lawnmower. At one end of such a trailer, a ramp is usually provided. The ramp is able to pivot on the edge of the trailer and as such is able to meet the ground. In this manner, a vehicle may be driven up the ramp and onto trailer floor 402. At another end of the trailer opposite the ramp, a connecting bar 450 is normally included. Connecting bar 450 extends from trailer 400 to a hitch 310 which is attached to the rear of vehicle 300 that is pulling (or towing) trailer 400. The attachment to the hitch 310 normally includes a pivoting mechanism 460 so that the trailer can easily go around curves as it is being pulled.
Some trailers include a horizontal rail 404 which may extend along some or all sides of the trailer. The horizontal rail 404 may be supported by vertical rails 406 which extend from the frame and support the horizontal rail 404 at a predetermined distance above the trailer floor 402. The horizontal rail 404 may help to keep objects such as vehicles that have been driven up and onto the trailer 400 in place, so that the objects do not fall while the trailer is being pulled.
In practice, after a vehicle has been driven up the ramp and onto the trailer floor 402, the ramp may be pivoted way from the ground and placed into a substantially vertical position. In that substantially vertical position, the ramp may be locked into place. By locking the ramp into place at a substantially vertical position, vehicles that are sitting on the trailer floor 402 are further prevented from falling off of the trailer 400.
Trailers typically have a trailer floor 402 of nonadjustable dimensions. An exemplary trailer is a Carry-On Trailer 5 ft.×8 ft. Open Mesh-Floor Trailer. Once the capacity of the trailer floor 402 has been reached, further vehicles may not be stored on the trailer 400.